<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hedge Clippers by honestgrins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428066">Hedge Clippers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins'>honestgrins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [243]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-ish, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Not a fan of magic babies, but I have a strange urge to see Klaus and Caroline (still as hybrid and vampire) as parents of like a whole baseball team of kids (biologically theirs) and having to go to all extracurricular activities. Klaus trying to be all big bad wolf being forced to play dress up with his daughter(s), Caroline forced into being the disciplinarian (cuz Klaus is secretly a softie. Them both being hella stressed and keep saying they won't have more but they can't resist each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [243]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hedge Clippers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stared at the ominous piece of plastic in her hands. “No.”</p>
<p>“You’re telling me,” she sighed. “I’m the one who’s knocked up again.”</p>
<p>His hands dug into his hair, and he slowly settled himself on the bed. “Between football and piano and dance lessons, when the hell did I have time to get you pregnant?”</p>
<p>Dropping into his lap, she smiled at the way his hands landed on her stomach anyway, sure that they’d love this child and all the mess it would bring to their already packed household. “I think it was our anniversary, or maybe the quickie in the car later that week. Or any of the hundred times we’ve had sex since. If you want to ruin your stamina, I can find the hedge clippers.”</p>
<p>“They would just grow back.” At her questioning glance, he gave a weak, green grimace. “Kol has experimented extensively with body part removal.”</p>
<p>Her mouth curdled at the thought, then her eyes widened as she sped to the bathroom. Rushing to get her a glass of water, he tried not to let the familiar morning sickness routine overwhelm the bourgeoning joy in his heart. </p>
<p>He always wanted a big family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>